How to Handle a Woman
by The First Real Hermione
Summary: When a friendship ends, new outlooks arise, and the possibilities are endless. A Lily and James story. DH Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Handle a Woman **

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: **Since I was first introduced to fanfiction, I have wanted to write a good, thorough Lily/James fic. Unfortunately, that never happened. Instead there is this fic, which is a basic, barebones love story. It incorporates my basic plot plan from the overly planned early versions, but without the lame, melodramatic extra plot devices that revolved around the other characters. Those plots might come out someday in good form by way of other fics, but not here. I will try to explain my homemade characters as I go if need be, but they play a VERY small part in this story. All you need to know for chapter 1 is that "Liv" is Lily's closest female friend. Also, if you read the really long A/N that opened "The Long and Winding Road" (my earlier oneshot), know that I have probably changed those characters slightly since that publication to fit with _Deathly Hallows_ and this new version of the Lily/James romance. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_s, or anything else from the brain of J.K. Rowling. The lyrics below are the lovely creation of Learner and Lowe, and appear in their musical, _Camelot_.

_How to handle a woman?_

"_There's a way," said the wise old man, _

"_a way known by every woman _

_since the whole rigmarole began."_

"_Do I flatter her?" I begged of him, "Answer._

_Do I threaten, or cajole, or plead?"_

_Said he smiling, "No indeed._

_How to handle a woman?_

_Mark me well, I will tell you sir._

_The way to handle a woman is to love her;_

_Simply love her, _

_Merely love her, _

_Love her, _

_Love her._

She was appalled with herself. She had spent so much of her time trying to stamp out stereotypes, and had spectacularly failed to see the one she had formed in her own heart. She knew that people could change, and that it was common for teens to put on behavioral masks in order to hide their true hearts, but had she ever given him a chance? She was no better than the rest when it came to him, and she had needed a broken friendship to see this fault in herself.

To say Snape had created the problem would be naïve. From the moment James Potter had opened his mouth in her presence and let slimy, underhanded condescension ooze out all over the train compartment, Lily had categorized him. For years, she had written him off as a trouble-maker and a lost cause, never once thinking that he could look on her with real longing of any kind, wholesome or otherwise. She had always been so focused on his boasting and academic laziness, that she had failed to leave room in her mind for James Potter to have a heart, a soul, or any feelings to be hurt.

But after the O.W.L.s, things had changed. As she pushed Severus away, she found that James Potter began to look less horrible, even human.

It began with confusion. After the incident by the lake, Lily had expected every aspect of her life over which James had control to stay largely the same. She had expected him, in truth, to be insensitive and oblivious, and to never consider what might have happened between Severus and herself. But for the portion of the school year which remained after the quarrel, James saw fit to steer clear of the brooding redhead. When she realized this, she assumed he was simply afraid that she might explode at him again or assert her prefect powers upon him in a negative light. However, the events of the train ride home made her think otherwise.

The compartment, but much to her surprise it was not Liv.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Peter was in here." James Potter turned to go, looking extremely guilty and apologetic, but he stopped almost immediately, and slid the compartment door shut. Turning slowly back around, he took a deep, anxious breath, and began to speak. "Look, Lily," he began, with a expression of pure and honest shame, "I need to apologized for the other day by the lake…"

That familiar feeling of appreciative annoyance rose in her throat; she really didn't like to talk about the episode after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., and whenever anyone felt the need to bring it up in her presence, she made it her habit to jump right in with a subject change or snappy comment. "You don't need to apologize," she replied, letting her irritation shine through as boldly as she dared. "You're not the one who called me that ghastly name."  
"I know, but it's really my fault that he did…I'm sorry." And he was out the door before she was even fully struck by the sincere regret painted across his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Truce

Chapter 2: Truce

**Chapter 2: Truce **

**A/N: **Sorry this is taking forever…It's all written, I just never seem to find the time to type and post things. There will be more. Soon, I hope…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_s, or anything else from the brain of J.K. Rowling.

Lily had most of the summer to contemplate the overall sincerity of James' actions that day. As she began to realize the true significance of the exchange, she felt guilty for not acknowledging his apology in the proper manner, and half wished that she might randomly come upon him over the summer holiday for exactly that purpose.

She got her wish. With the intention of avoiding the overly-apologetic Snape and the persistently spiteful Petunia, Lily had accepted the offer to stay with her close friend Olivia during the month of July. Liv was the youngest and only girl in a family of wealthy pure bloods, and was in desperate need of a friend to help her escape the watchful eyes of her father and brothers. After about a week at the family's large house in Essex, Lily found herself at a garden party full of well-to-do wizards and their children, where she nearly spilled punch down the front of her dear friend Remus Lupin, who appeared to have been smuggled into the event by his friends.

Seeing his favorite mess of red curls from across the room, James Potter broke away as politely as possible from his Aunt Elladora and wandered over to his wolfish friend's side. "Good afternoon, Lily" he stated keenly as soon as an appropriate moment arose in the conversation. "How has your summer been so far?"

Lily could not help but notice a note of seriousness in his question which implied a genuine concern that Snape might have ruined every moment of her first month off. "It's been fine" she stated reassuringly.

James visibly relaxed, inserting a meaningful "Glad to hear it" before the conversation shifted to families and holiday gatherings. It had been quite brief, but for the first time, James Potter and Lily Evans were on the same level, and as a result, an unspoken truce had been made that left each amazed by the other's depth and sense of humor.

1t5r./;'


End file.
